Cairo
by Gib
Summary: Tag to the season finale of MacGyver, don't read if you haven't seen it. Short tag to the first five minutes of the episode.


A/N: FINALE SPOILERS AHEAD! This is a tag to the first five minutes of the finale, don't read it if you haven't seen it. See notes at the end.

My partner in crime, Dlwells51, is on the DL, so I'm flying solo on this one, all mistakes as usual are mine and I'm sure there are plenty.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with the show.

 **Cairo -** _Inside a very creepy place..._

Jack's heart was racing, he always thought he'd die getting shot but not like this, not sitting on his knees, no, he was supposed to go out in a blaze of glory, fighting the good fight.

As soon as he heard Mac's voice, he was both relieved and terrified. He'd hoped he was going to be the only casualty and that his young friend had escaped detection. Live to fight another day and all that.

Jack knew there was no way Mac would really arm the bomb, at least not the dirty part of the dirty bomb. So, when Farhad started laughing and thanked Mac, confirming that blowing up the bomb in Cairo was their plan all along... Jack figured they were as good as dead, Farhad had called their bluff.

Jack risked taking a look back at Mac and could see a man with an AK pointed at Mac's back. Turning to face Farhad again, he prepared himself to die, squinting and listening to the bomb beep.

"How much time we got Mac?" He risked asking, rewarded with a jab in the shoulder from the barrel of the rifle at his back.

"Thirteen seconds." Mac's voice wasn't filled with the usual, 'I've got a plan and wait for my signal' tone, which only made Jack's heart race faster.

They needed a way out, and right now, the only option was to fight.

Jack looked at the guns pointed toward him, running through all the scenarios, deciding on the one where he was least likely to get shot in the face and hoping Mac would be able to handle his own guy.

Jack counted the beeps, muscles tensing with every beep. Three, two, one. When the 'bomb' didn't explode and the beeping stopped, the second Farhad and his men took their eyes off of him, Jack made his move. Left hand sweeping back to grab the barrel of the closest AK, while swinging his right up to grab Farhad's pistol.

It would have been a good move if it weren't for Farhad reacting almost instantly and firing his gun.

The bullet hit Jack in the chest at an angle, knocking him sideways and instantly making his left shoulder feel like it had been shattered.

The bullet fired from the second AK that would have hit him in the head had he not been spun by the impact of Farhad's bullet, burned a furrow down the back of his right shoulder.

Farhad kicked Jack in the side, knocking what little air he had left out of his lungs. He lay on the floor, gasping for breath and trying to pull his arms in protectively.

He could see Mac still fighting with the man that had been covering him. "Just run Mac," he thought as his vision was starting to blur.

Something heavy landed on his back and he could feel the steady pressure of a boot. The next thing he saw as he lay on the floor was two sets of boots running past his face headed for Mac's position behind the bomb.

Jack tried to move but the pressure on his back increased. He must have blacked out because the next thing he saw was two men dragging a stumbling Mac towards him.

The pressure on his back was gone and he tried to get up, using his forearms to raise his upper body, only to fall back to the floor when his left gave out, causing him to yell.

Mac groaned as he was knocked to his knees, he'd heard the gunshots and thought that Jack had been killed. He was relieved to see his friend was still alive but worried at the amount of blood seeping out from under the prone man.

"Jack?" Mac asked through grit teeth.

"Yeah, I'm here, just catchin a nap, you ok?" Jack asked not bothering to open his eyes. "The floor here is surprisingly cool, feels goo..."

He was cut off by Farhad's men yanking him up to his knees, Jack let out a string of curses in response.

Farhad knelt in front of the two men, he smiled a wolffish grin and pointed his pistol from one to the other. "You really should not have tried to interfere with things you know nothing about."

Jack blinked slowly and started to list to one side, only to be straightened by the man standing behind him. "What, and let you blow up all this cool stuff? Hey, Farhad, I think one of your relatives is over there," Jack indicated with his chin. "Your mummy's calling." Jack grinned, chin dropping to his chest.

Farhad smiled and stood, looking down at his two captives. "Joke all you want, you will be joining them in the afterlife very soon." He said looking up towards the crate. His brow furrowed at the negative nod his man gave him.

Mac had been watching Jack, trying to assess how bad he was hurt. It was hard to tell but the older man was becoming pale and was sweating and seemed to be swaying, the growing dark spot on the left side of his chest was disconcerting.

Mac was so concentrated on Jack, he didn't see Farhad's hand coming, the blow to his cheek knocked him into Jack, causing both men to yell out.

"What did you do to my bomb!" Farhad was seething.

Mac was unceremoniously hauled to his feet, the bullet wound in his thigh pulsing with the beat of his heart.

Farhad grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him in close. "You will fix what you did or I will kill you." He seethed.

"You're going to kill me anyway so, why would I want to do that?" Mac said defiantly.

Farhad growled and shoved Mac backwards into the arms of his men, he stomped over to Jack, grabbing his left hand and yanking him up off the floor. Jack screamed and instinctively swung his right at Farhad's knee, causing the man to lose his balance, Jack's momentum carrying him to the floor.

Farhad recovered quickly and kicked Jack in the back, Jack grunted and cursed between breaths.

Farhad smiled at Mac who was struggling with his captors, staring at Farhad with a murderous glare.

Jack opened his eyes and looked at Mac, he knew the kid was in an impossible position, truth be told, if they were both going to die, he'd hoped he went first.

It was a selfish thought but he didn't think he could bare to watch the death of his friend.

"It's alright Mac, my little sister hits harder," Jack said gritting his teeth and pushing himself up.

Farhad punched Jack in the face, knocking the older man over toward Mac. "Hey man, just blow us all to hell, I'm headed there anyway." Jack grunted, sitting back up and spitting blood toward Farhad.

"You will fix the bomb or I am going to shoot your friend here." Farhad pointed his pistol at Jack.

Mac looked pleadingly at Jack, Jack returned the look with a bloody smile and a wink. "Been nice working with ya brother."

Mac's eyes widened at the realization of what was about to happen, he strained against his captors as Jack moved quicker than he should have been able to, grabbing Farhad's gun, standing and driving the top of his head into Farhad's chin.

Mac stomped on the foot of the man holding him, using the man's own hold as leverage, bending forward and sending his captor over his shoulder.

Jack shot Farhad and was swinging the weapon around to shoot the man who was about to shoot Mac, "Down!" Jack yelled, Mac jumped to the side as Jack pulled the trigger.

All hell broke loose after that, Jack used what was left of Farhad's bullets to cover Mac, as the younger man was scrambling for cover, splinters and shards of pottery flying everywhere as rounds impacted the wooden crates and artifacts.

Mac grabbed the rifle of the man Jack had shot and shoved it across the floor to Jack.

Without missing a beat, Jack picked the rifle up with his right hand and started firing, the recoil making the barrel jump from side to side. "Go!" He yelled at Mac seeing the younger man hadn't moved from behind the crate.

Mac locked eyes with Jack, he could see that Jack wasn't planning on following him. He took a deep breath and stumbled through the firefight to the crate that held the bomb.

Farhad had been willing to blow himself up but Farhad's men didn't seem so inclined as they weren't shooting at Mac.

Jack had set the rifle on top of a crate, using it for support, left arm hanging by his side. "What the hell are you doing!"

Mac popped up long enough to grab a block of the C-4, jumping back down behind the crate. "When this blows, I'm coming to get you, and we're getting out of here together!" Mac yelled as he popped up again, grabbing the blasting cap and detonator.

Mac caught movement out of the corner of his eye and froze, one of Farhad's men had snuck around the firefight and was coming towards him. Mac had no where to go, he threw the plastic explosive at the man, upsetting his aim.

Mac followed his throw and tackled the man, grabbing the rifle with both hands.

The man outweighed him by fifty pounds and still had ahold of his rifle.

Mac put all of his weight on top of the man trying to choke him with his own rifle, but he had no leverage, as he pushed with his legs, he felt a snap and screamed as his right leg gave out.

The man twisted out from under Mac and straddled him, Mac couldn't breathe, his leg was on fire. The man grinned and started to bring the rifle around to point at Mac when he jerked, surprise on his face as he toppled over.

Mac looked up to see Jack, now hiding behind the bomb crate. "Dude, throw me his weapon! I'm out!" Jack yelled holding his hand out.

Mac bit his lip and pulled himself out from under the dead man, he grabbed the rifle and tossed it to Jack who used the top of the crate as a gun mount.

Mac grabbed the block of C-4, and searched the dead man for anything he could use. Looking between Jack's mummy and the bomb crate, Mac could see there were still three guys left.

Jack had them pinned down, but his ammunition wasn't going to last for much longer. Mac steeled himself, taking a deep breath, he pulled himself across the open space sliding next to Jack.

"What up Sundance?" Jack smiled and fired a burst at the men, stopping to take a quick look at his partner. "You ok? How Bad's the leg?" He asked looking away to fire another short burst.

"This isn't Bolivia Jack and I'm not calling you Butch Cassidy, leg's broken." Mac answered concentrating on rewiring the explosives.

Jack looked down to see what Mac was making, "Think you can make enough boom to take those guys out without killing us in the process?"

"That's what I'm working on, here." He tried to hand Jack two more magazines he'd gotten off of the dead man.

"Just set 'em down," Jack said as he fired the last few rounds, ejecting the clip and sliding to the floor, back to the crate. He propped the rifle between his legs and loaded the fresh clip, pulling the slide and chambered a round.

Mac, realized Jack couldn't use his left arm and from the amount of blood that was smeared on the crate, they didn't have long to get out of the situation.

He dropped his head and worked as fast as he could. Reaching over, he pulled Jack's phone out of his back pocket.

Jack looked down at Mac,"Dude, what are you doing? Use yours!"

"I am, I need yours too." Mac said as he molded the plastic around Jack's phone.

He set the timer and tapped Jack in the side. "When I say, throw this to the right of those guys." He set the cellphone explosive on the edge of the crate where Jack could reach it.

Jack eyed the second device in Mac's hand, "What are you gonna do? Can you throw that?"

"I'll manage, just wait until I say."

"Alright, I'm ready when you are." Jack fired a full burst keeping the men pinned down.

"Ready?" Mac reached up and grabbed the edge of the crate, pulling himself up. "Now!"

Jack dropped the rifle, grabbed the explosive and threw for all he was worth.

They fell back behind the crate and covered their ears, as two deafening explosions filled the air.

Jack pulled himself up and peeked over the top of the crate. The space where the men had been hiding was a pile of sticks and debris.

He looked down at Mac, grabbing the rifle, "stay here, I'll be right back."

Mac sat, and finally got a good look at his leg. He hadn't wanted to look before now, fearing he was probably bleeding to death so he just worked as fast as he could, trying to give Jack the best chance to escape if he didn't make it.

Thankfully, it didn't appear the bullet or the break had severed the artery. He lay his head back against the crate and closed his eyes.

The next thing he felt was someone shaking his shoulder. He looked up into the concerned gaze of his partner. "Hey man, you ready to get outa here? Your cellphone bombs did the trick."

Jack held out his right hand, they both groaned as Mac made it to his feet and stumbled.

Jack propped him up next to the crate, "Hang on a sec, be right back."

Confused, Mac asked, "where are you going?"

"I'm gonna find you a crutch, I sure as hell cant carry you outa here," he said indicating his shirt front, now soaked in blood.

Mac's eyes widened, "Jeezus Jack, we need to stop the bleeding." Mac looked inside the crate for anything useful.

Jack walked away and turned yelling over his shoulder, "No way dude, you are not stuffing three thousand year old whatever into these holes. Next thing you know I'll be sleeping all day and wantin' to drink people's blood. Nuh uh, no sir."

"That's Dracula Jack, and I'm pretty sure there's nothing here that can turn you into a vampire." Mac smiled looking around. "At least I don't think there is." He mumbled, digging through the crate.

The end.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed, sorry I cut it off but we all know they made it out... eventually.

This is really rough, I know but I figured I'd just throw it out there.

I absolutely loved the finale, this is just my imagination running wild as to how the boys got out of the situation in Cairo. I was totally excited at the opening of the finale, thinking finally we get to see what happened. And then they just cut it off! I can't complain too much though because I liked the rest of the episode. Guns, explosions and fights! Right up my alley, I just wanted a bit more.

Anyway, I can't wait to see what everybody comes up with over the summer. Anybody want to grab this and finish it off, go for it. ;-)

-Gib-


End file.
